


Enchanted

by ace_writergirl



Series: Inktober 2019 - Bees edition [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beenktober 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writergirl/pseuds/ace_writergirl
Summary: Yang gets ready to tell the most epic of fairy tale good night stories.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Inktober 2019 - Bees edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502498
Kudos: 56
Collections: Inktober 2019





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This one is definitely set in the future, a good number of years in the future. There is an air of mystery because certain characters and arc will appear again later in this verse :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mama, time for a bedtime story!”

Yang smiled and settled on the floor next to the small bed. “Okay, munchkin. Which story would you like to hear?”

“Ummm…” Black kitten ears twitched. “A fairy tale?”

“Are you telling me or asking me?” Yang teased.

She got a stuck-out tongue in response. Yang glanced to the partially open door. “You’re lucky Mom didn’t see you.”

The cutest giggle erupted and it warmed Yang’s heart, as it did every time. She rested her elbow on the bed and small hands immediately went to brush across the metal.

Yang began, “Once upon a time, there was a princess. Now, this was no ordinary princess. Oh no. Unlike the princesses that had come before her, she was not helpless. She didn’t sit in a castle waiting for some douche canoe to rescue her.”

“Mama.”

Yang couldn’t fathom how her four-year-old could chastise her just as well as her wife.

“What about a douche ship?” Purple eyes sparkled.

Yang laughed. _My kid too, for sure._ “You got it. All the douche ships were attacked in the sea by these massive Grimm and they all sank. Sucks to be them. The princess realised that _she_ had to be the one to protect her kingdom. So she pulled on her big girl pants – God, they’re so hot – and she went to work. The people in her court realised very quickly that she was super capable and didn’t need her hand held and bowed and curtsied every five seconds.”

A head tilt. “Did she find a prince or princess to marry?”

Yang grinned. “One day, an arrogant knight arrived and pledged allegiance to the princess. She’d heard about how well the princess protected her kingdom by herself and thought that she was definitely someone worth her loyalty. The knight thought the princess was beautiful, wow. Like, _super_ beautiful. The most beautiful creative ever to have beautified.”

“I don’t think that’s a word.”

“I said it, therefore it is a word.”

“You’re arguing with our four-year-old over linguistics?” a voice came from behind.

Yang spun around sheepishly. “Heeeeeyyy.”

“Mommy!”

Blake’s smirk was instantly replaced by the most affectionate smile and she moved to kneel next to the bed. “You should be sleeping by now.”

“Mama’s telling me a story about you.”

“About…huh? What now?”

“You’re hardly subtle, babe,” Blake said with a chuckle.

“Well, you’re story worthy, what can I say?” Yang replied with a cocky grin.

“What happens to the knight, though?” Blake wondered. “Does she manage to woo the princess?”

“Of course!” Yang boasted. “The princess couldn’t resist her roguish good looks and exemplary fighting skills.”

“Oh, yes. It had to be the fighting skills,” Blake teased.

Yang pouted.

“And they lived happily ever after?”

Blake smiled. “Yes, they did.” She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against two sets of ears, the second twitching happily. “And now, kitten, it’s time for you to go to sleep.”

They were treated to a huge yawn. “Okay, Mommy.”

Yang was flabbergasted. “H-How…?”

“Night, Mama.”

She shook it off and tucked her kid in, making sure all the necessary toys were close at hand. “Night, munchkin. Love you.”

“Love you, Mama. Love you, Mommy.”

“I love you.” Blake deposited one more kiss before standing up and dimming the overhead light.

Yang took a brief moment to check the room. It was a habit that she’d never really shaken. Blake didn’t think it was a bad habit, though, which was why Yang still did it.

Yang backed out of the room, almost knocking into Blake.

“Well, hey there, sexy,” she drawled smoothly, snaking her arms around Blake’s waist.

“Douche ships, Yang?” Blake asked, arching an eyebrow. “Really?”

“That wasn’t me!” Yang protested.

“You’re a terrible storyteller.”

“Excuse you, I’m an _excellent_ storyteller.”

“How are you an excellent storyteller when every story is about me?”

Yang just smiled. It took about three seconds for Blake to catch on and she huffed in faux annoyance, but the curl of her ears and flushed cheeks gave her away.

“Blake, you enchant me. You have since the day I met you. My God, what a useless lesbian I was. _I like your bow. It goes great with your pyjamas!_ ” Yang shook her head in disappointment.

Blake giggled. “Hey, I quite liked that useless lesbian.” She gave yang a quick kiss. “I wouldn’t have chosen her to be my partner otherwise.”

Yang beamed. She never tired of being reminded that Blake _chose_ her. Even after that disastrous first impression, Blake had still wanted _her_.

“You, Blake Belladonna, made a stellar choice that day.”

“Debatable,” came Blake’s immediate reply.

“Definitely.”

“Maybe.”

“Soulmate.”

Blake smiled; the pretense of banter gone. “You enchant me too, Yang. Wholeheartedly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is me for today. More tomorrow :)


End file.
